Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: After the Ember Island Players, Aang and Katara apologize for their actions during the play and go for a walk in the jungle. But soon, they let their feelings for each other come out during their time together.


**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, everyone! Remember four years ago when I made that Kataang One-Fic called They Live In You? And that I made a sequel to it? Well, I've decided to make something like that to match the Kataang mood again. In fact, you could say that I've wanted to do this for a while.**

**This will take place between Ember Island Players and Sozin's Comet: The Phoenix King, where the kiss scene in that episode between Aang and Katara will be discussed; it'll be something like an alternate scene and a deleted scene. It will also have some parts from The Lion King, especially in the deleted scene of Can You Feel The Love Tonight. I'll let you see that once we get more into the story.**

**Now that that's done, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: Just remember that Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. And because of some rules on FanFiction, this will NOT be a SongFic anymore.**

**Publishing Date: December 19, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**_

Team Avatar had just come back from watching the Ember Island Players. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki were talking about what happened in the play and what they hated about it, but Avatar Aang was occupied by something else. Of course, him being played as a woman bothered him, but that wasn't what made him so brooding and the like.

He had tried another kiss with Katara, the girl of his dreams, only for her to snap at him for the kiss. Aang knew that he shouldn't have approached her with a kiss so quickly, but desperation and wanting to be with her drove him to it; that, and he had been afraid that she preferred Zuko over him. Thus, he stepped outside to take a breath of fresh air...only to find Katara at the beach, looking out over the sea.

So Aang took a deep breath, walked over to the beach, and finally said, "Um...hey."

"Hey," Katara replied back, looking around at him. Then she looked away again and added, "If you're wanting to kiss me again, then-"

"No, it's not that," Aang said quickly. "I wanted to apologize about that, actually. I shouldn't have pushed that kiss onto you; it was really rude of me. I was just upset about how you'd think of me than just a brother."

In the meantime, Katara was thinking over what he was saying. Of course, she did have feelings for him that started at Makapu Village, but she had kept herself from right away accepting him as her boyfriend. That was because they were in the middle of a war, and she remembered what happened to him at Ba Sing Se three months ago. She had nearly lost him before, and being away from her friend wasn't something she could stand.

_I don't want to lose you again,_ she thought, remembering the shock and sorrow she felt when she saw Aang nearly die at Ba Sing Se._ I do care a lot about you, and I'd love to be with you more. But right now, the war is what's on everybody's mind._

Then, with a deep breath, she finally said, "I know. But trust me, I have no romantic feelings for Zuko. And...I'm sorry I snapped at you about the kiss."

"No, I deserved that. How about I make it up to you?" Aang asked, stepping up to Katara's side. "Can we take a walk together?"

"Well..." Katara looked away from him again, and Aang wished she wouldn't do that. Finally, she looked around with a small smile, saying, "Okay. Lead the way."

With a small smile of his own, Aang led her away from the beach and into the jungles of Ember Island.

Aang and Katara had started walking through the jungle, looking around at the flora and fauna that lived on the island. Animals like cat owls were already up and moving around, and palm tree branches shaded them from the moonlight shining through them. When they walked on, they discovered a large pool of water ahead of them, the moonlight making it shimmer like a crystal.

It was truly a beautiful sight, Aang believed as he and Katara looked around, and it wasn't to be wasted. Still in his daytime clothes, he headed towards the pool of water and dove straight in, just as he did months ago at Kyoshi Island. The splash made Katara step back, and Aang now wanted her to join him for this bout of fun.

"I thought you'd take your clothes off for that," Katara teased him with a grin as he resurfaced.

"Hey, when it's warm like this, it's good to have wet clothes," Aang joked back. "Wanna join me?"

Katara drew back a bit, starting, "No thanks. You can have fun, though-"

But she was cut off when Aang reached out of the water, grabbed her by the waist, and dragged her into the water. Katara reached the surface in time and swam over to shore, shaking the water out of her long brown hair.

"You jerk!" she gasped with a scowl, pulling herself out of the water. "What was that for?!"

Aang shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. But don't Waterbenders like being around water?" he added cheekily.

Katara rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face now. "Yes we do. I'm coming back in to get you back."

So she jumped back into the water, heading towards him until she was circling him. Katara was feeling a certain emotion for Aang right now, after months of seeing him as a little brother...and something more. Now she didn't care if her clothes were completely wet from the water; it was fun hanging out with her best friend of nine months. And as for the worries she felt earlier, they were slowly being washed away by this night.

With a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes, she Bended up a small wave and pushed it towards Aang. He was caught in the wave and, when resurfacing, he looked at her in surprise before grinning back and Bending a wave at her.

"I bet I'll get you first!" Katara laughed as she ducked beneath that wave and up again.

"Nuh uh!" Aang replied, getting prepared to launch another wave at her.

Aang, meanwhile, couldn't believe it. Katara had forgiven him for the kiss, and now they were playing together in the Ember Island Jungle. He swam over to her, only for her to Waterbend one last wave at him, smiling a devious and beautiful grin before swimming back to shore. The Avatar followed her there, and when they got there, they dried themselves off with Waterbending, Aang himself having hardly done it because he would sometimes Bend the water off with Airbending.

Just as Aang was done, he noticed Katara darting into the trees, winking at him over her shoulder. He thus went after her, the troubles of the Fire Nation out of his mind for the night. Aang headed deeper into the jungle, looking around for his Waterbending crush, until she surprised him by popping out from behind a tree and yelling "Gotcha!" She had surprised him, but he was fine with it and showed it with a hearty laugh, and she joined in.

Then Aang walked over to her and gently began tickling her neck. Katara began giggling and tried hard to tickle him back, but he was too quick. After they started playing and wrestling together while grabbing each other, they suddenly tripped and tumbled down to the shore. Aang had landed on top of Katara, his arms pinning hers down, but they were both laughing about the little accident.

While they laughed, Katara leaned her head up towards Aang, held her hand up to his face, and gently kissed his cheek. The Air Nomad Avatar stared down at her in surprise, happily looking down at her beautiful blushing face and her gorgeous smile. Then he smiled back at her, but he remembered what she had said before and didn't want her to think that he was forcing her to be with him. To do that, he believed, was bad.

"Sorry about that," Aang said, quickly getting off of her.

"It's fine, Aang," Katara replied, getting up and dusting the dirt off of her. "Really, it is. And...thanks for spending this night with me," she added with a blush.

Aang blushed too. "I should be the one thanking you," he said with a grin. "I actually feel a lot better after the play."

Katara nodded. "Same here. And Aang..." She stepped a little closer to him. "I know you have feelings for me, but...the reason I pushed you away is because I remember you dying at Ba Sing Se, and I was afraid of what would happen if we got together right away. I'd lose you again, and I don't want that to happen." She rested a hand on his cheek, saying, "Aang, I really do care about you, but the war is on everyone's mind right now. When all of this is over, I promise I'll give you my answer."

"Well..." On one hand, it would take too long, but on the other, she was right about that. Finally, with a deep breath, he said, "Okay. I'll wait until it's all over. And I promise I won't make any moves on you until then." He then leaned over to kiss her cheek, saying, "Okay, NOW I won't make any moves on you until then."

With a small smile, Katara turned around and kinked her head towards where they had come from. His mind and heart feeling better after their promises, Aang followed after her before they headed on back to the beach. This had been one night they would never forget.

So they got up from their spot on the ground, dusted the dirt off, and headed out of the jungle. With a sideways look towards Katara, Aang reached out and held her hand in his, blushing as he did so. She looked down at their hands locked together and blushed too, smiling the smile he had really loved.

"You mind if I...?" Aang trailed off, unable to continue.

"No, I don't mind," Katara replied.

When they made it back to the summer house they were staying at, their friends were already waiting for them. Sokka was at the front, watching them with a wary eye, and Aang couldn't blame him after what happened months ago. Still, he wished he and Katara would return without much fuss.

"Well, looks like you two had a busy night," Toph remarked with a raised eyebrow. "So you're holding hands yet?"

Aang and Katara both looked down at their hands before letting go right away.

"And blushing too," Suki added with a chuckle.

"W-We weren't doing anything bad," Katara said quickly.

Aang spoke up next, "Yeah, we were just playing."

Sokka now looked a little skeptical. "Playing, huh? Then why're you looking sweaty?"

"Maybe they were just training?" Zuko suggested. But little did they know that he had an idea on what they were doing.

"Yeah, we were training," Aang said. "We both got tired afterward, so we came back. Now we gotta get to bed."

They all studied them as if expecting them to kiss right then and there. Finally, Toph said, "Fine. Everyone make way for these lovebirds."

Aang and Katara blushed at what she said, but the others stepped out of the way for them to pass through. When they got into the house, they were going to go into their separate rooms when Katara suddenly stopped Aang. He was about to ask why when she pulled him into a hug, which he returned eagerly.

"I'm glad we got all those bad feelings out of the way," Katara murmured, letting go and caressing one of his cheeks.

"Same here," Aang said. "So...we'll wait for now?"

Katara grinned. "Yeah. And I'll be keeping my promise. Good-night, Aang," she finished, turning away and giving him a wink.

Aang watched her go. "You too, Katara. You too..."

Once they went to their rooms, Aang fell limp on his bed, feeling a little too excited to sleep. After the let-down from today, he and Katara had finally worked things out...and more. Now they could really help and support each other and fight side-by-side in danger...even threats from the Fire Nation.

_**The End**_

**...**

**Warrior Cat Cody: There we go, folks! I hope you all liked it, because I had fun writing some stuff down for this. And if there's anything wrong with this story, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**You know, call me a conspiracy theorist, but you Kataang guys think Aang and Katara MIGHT'VE gotten together between Ember Island Players and Sozin's Comet? I'm not saying they did because of the grand finale, but what if that was possible? Well, I'm hoping you like it, because Canada Cowboy had helped me out with this story, and he's a really great friend. So make sure you thank him, and I'm giving him all the credit.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


End file.
